I'm Your Boogeyman
by Hildebrant
Summary: The Digidestined have arrived in Haddonfield, to face a new terror
1. Bogeyman 2

I'm your Bogeyman 

  
  


I'm back once again to deliver more Digimon horror stories, and this one has guest appearances galore from some of my closest friends on this webpage, see if you recognize any of them, have a good time reading kiddies!! (follows up with sinister laughter like the crypt keeper). I do not own any of the characters in this story, now, onto the fic. 

  
  


"Machinehead Radio" blared throughout the entire hotel room. Allowing Tai, the leader of the Digidestined to wake up to listen to a barrage of heavy metal music. 

  
  


"That was "Slipknot" with their newest smash hit "Spit it out" from their self titled album. Next up we have music coming up from "A perfect circle", "Incubus", and "Deftones" and later tonight we have a live studio interview with noted horror story writer Shane Breaker the DJ said in a loud voice."

  
  


Tai reached over to turn off the radio when Matt stopped him. "I was listening to that" Matt replied. Tai was to tired to argue with him at the moment so he just grumbled and rolled over on his side to face Sora. Who despite the noise, was sleeping as sound as a baby. 

  
  


"Baby", the word seemed so alien to Tai. To think that he would be responsible for bringing new life into this world, his responsibility. He liked the idea, but he felt unprepared at the same time, but that didn't matter, he would stand by Sora's side until the bitter end. He slipped an arm around her waist and held her close to him.

Tai stayed that way for a good few more minutes. He awoke shortly after to get ready for the day and for whoever they would have to go up against in this strange town. 

As Tai stood in the shower, he began to recall the previous night's events: they walked along the highway for what seemed like hours, after awhile he began to carry Sora the rest of the way. Koro mon slept atop of her stomach, slowly being lulled to sleep by her steady rhythmic breathing. He didn't mind, but he was quickly becoming exhausted from the heavy weight. He collapsed on the side of the highway with Sora still asleep. He was a few winks away from being there himself.

Matt was about to wake him up when he saw a truck coming into sight. He flagged it down immediately. He managed to cut a deal with the trucker, (using Tai's money of course) to allow them to ride into town and be dropped off at the nearest hotel. 

'Mental note' Tai thought to himself 'get back at Matt for using my money'. He stepped out of the shower and got dressed and went out to greet the others. He went to Izzy first to ask for information about the town.

Izzy looked down at the ground sadly as he was forced to break the sad news to Tai. "My computer was completely destroyed during the transportation to this world Tai, the Masters of Fear must have caught on and destroyed it in mid teleportation" 

Tai realized he was right when he saw Izzy's computer in a wrecked heap on the table he was sitting at. He sat down for a minute and thought for a minute about what he should do next, he then came up with an idea. "We should all go around and ask about this place's history, and if it will help out any, go to the library Izzy, and use their computer to look up the history of the town, murders are the main goal to look up" he said, finishing his orders. He then proceeded to write up a note to Sora, explaining where they would be. They then all promised to meet at the library once they were all finished gaining information.

  
  


Once the others were finished getting ready themselves they set about to follow Tai's orders. Matt asked around, and then spent most of his time at the local music store. Mimi asked around at local stores, Jou at the county morgue, T.K. at the YMCA, Kari at the remaining areas while Izzy looked up information at the library, just as Tai had ordered. Tai on the other hand was looking in on information at the back streets and bad side of the tracks. He came up with nothing more than scared locals who threw him out, and threatened his life if he ever came around here asking about the history of this town again. 

The rest of the Digidestined had shown up at the library to report about what they had found nothing. Izzy however, had found some very interesting information. The town had been under siege by a serial killer named Michael Myers, the boogie man.

Michael Myers was being babysat by his older sister who was busy making out with her boyfriend at the time. All the while Michael stalked over them. When the young man left, Michael followed his younger sister up to her room, and killed her. He was then committed to "Smith's Grove" Sanitarium for the remainder of his youth, all the while never saying a word or making a sound until one night, before Halloween night. He escapes. 

After stealing a car and then the jumpsuit of a trucker, he heads into his old home town of Haddonfield, Illinois and stole an old Halloween mask, and proceeded to stalk his younger sister Laurie who was put up for adoption by her original family and adopted by the Strodes. She survived the first encounter, but Myers followed her to the local hospital and slaughtered the local patrons in order to get to Laurie. She was rescued by Michael's psychiatrist Dr. Sam Loomis, who supposedly died in the explosion inside the hospital, supposedly taking Michael with it.

There were more reports, they were listed under Michael going after Laurie's daughter Jamie, whom he later killed while he was in pursuit of Jamie's newly born baby. He had escaped his encounter since then and has been laying low ever since.

The sat around and wondered if they would be seeing Michael around any time soon. Even though they were sure that their confrontation with him would be inevitable. 

  
  


John Harper was hard at work in his back woods home. It needed several repairs on the foundation and new wood would have to be put in place. He was currently in the process of cutting boards up to be of use. He left his project for the time being to go retrieve his favorite drink, Whisky, the alcohol of the gods. 

As he drank he was unaware of the unseen visitor that was lurking in his work shed. He wore a dark blue jumpsuit, large brown boots and the strangest feature of all: a pure white mask, that hid all signs of expression on his face, and his entire face completely.

He slowly walked over to where the hacksaw that Harper used to cut wood lay, and picked it up. He looked it over for a good few seconds before deciding what to do with it. He stepped back into the shadows, just as silently as he had stepped out of them.

Harper returned from his swig to find his saw gone. "Now where did that saw get to?" he wondered out loud. He soon found out when he felt the back of his head seized and held down while the teeth of the saw blade were placed against his throat. In one felt swipe, the teeth of the saw blade went across his throat like a hot knife through butter. 

Harper stumbled around for a few seconds as he placed his hand over his throat in an attempt to stop the blood, which was doing nothing but failing as it ran down his finger like a fountain. He dropped down to one knee, and then another as he heard footsteps approach behind him. He turned around and saw the man who did that to his throat and recognized him at first sight. 

"Michael Myers" he choked out. Those would be his last words as Myers placed his hands on Harper's head and neck and twisted it at lightning speed in a direction that was not meant for a human's neck to go in. Harper's body soon slumped face down soon afterward, with blood trickling all over the leave covered area that he was in.

Michael was about to leave when a gust of wind stirred around him. Curious, he coked his head over to the side and stared on as a young woman known to the Digidestined as LadyBathorymon, but known to Michael as just another victim. He reached into his pocket and brandished a razor sharp butcher knife and proceeded to advance toward this strange looking woman.

LadyBathorymon was prepared for this and merely grabbed the hand holding the knife and laughed at Michael. "Nice strategy, I can see why Impailormon chose you to kill them" she said in a mad tone. "Speaking of which, how would you like the chance to kill someone who is related to your family?" she had said the right words, he was now beginning to loosen up and stare at the girl. "This is what they look like" she said handing him a picture of the Digidestined. 

He looked at the picture for a few minutes and then crumbled it up, and went over to Harper's car and started it up. 

LadyBathorymon watched the car speed off to Haddonfield. Once it was gone, she bent down and dipped her fingers into Harper's throat and swirled them around in the small pool that had built up. She then collected enough and stuck her fingers into her mouth and sucked them dry. "Lovely" she said as her lips were now caked in blood. She knew that the slaughter would be high tonight, and that she could hardly wait. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. I'm your bogeyman part 2

I'm your boogeyman part 2

  
  


I'm Baaaaaaack. That's right ladies and gentlemen he's back, he's the man behind the mask, and he's after your soul. Sorry, got a little to Alice Cooper on ya there, but any ways, I'm here to apologize and to give you the next part of my series. I quit writing because of all of the Soratos that were popping up. It was hard to concentrate on my stories with images of Tai being given the cold shoulder and Sora hanging onto that cocky...self centered....wannabe loner....who has no real 

problems....of his own....and just puts on a show for everyone just so he can get some attention!!!! Sorry about that( must repress the urge to kill Matt and T.K.) Oh well, just like to apologize and say onto the fic 

  
  


  
  
  
  


Tai laid across the bed and looked at Sora. She had become much more emotional since she started to show signs of her pregnancy. He left Biyomon to look after her, while he searched for the infamous Boogeyman of Haddonfield. He didn't have much to go by except that a man was found murdered outside of his home with his throat slashed open and his neck snapped over to a very painful angle. It had to be Myers, it just had to be. Tai looked back at Sora then at the outside of his Hotel room window and made up his mind. He then got dressed and went out for a walk to find the others.

  
  


Matt meanwhile was busy indulging one of his favorite pastimes, thinking of Mimi on a trampoline, in a little pink skirt that stopped at an inch above her thighs. He didn't think about this pastime often, but at the moment, he was very drunk out of his mind. 'Amazing what just two rounds of bourbon can do for you' thought Jou bitterly. "I think your friend has had more than his fair share for the night" the Bartender said as he watched the blonde haired lush fall to the floor. Jou agreed with him and put a twenty dollar bill on the counter. He picked up Matt and threw one of Matt's arms over his shoulder and supported Matt as best as he could. Matt then began to make drunken slurs to himself, unfortunately for Matt and Jou, one of those slurs was of a name that could chill anyone from Haddonfield's soul to the bone. The name was Michael Myers. 

  
  


Jou immediately cupped a hand over his friends mouth and looked around at the shocked looks on everyone's faces. "Did he say something about Michael Myers?" asked a old man who was nursing his drink at the end of the table. "No, no nothing like that" Jou said as he laughed nervously as the inhabitants of the bar closed in on him. "You're looking for him aren't you?" the old man asked. Jou looked at the man carefully, he had long scraggly white hair that went down to his shoulders and a short, developing five o'clock shadow he had a wide brimmed cowboy hat on and a brown leather jacket. "You, won't find him , and you know why boy?" Jou shook his head from side to side, showing that he didn't know what the old man was talking about. "Because he'll find you first".

  
  


Kari walked through the streets of Haddonfield and saw the houses getting ready for the upcoming holiday. The holiday that seemed to bring out the devil in this town, literally. The report of how Michael Myers came to be terrified her, to think of how a brother could murder his own flesh and blood with no remorse or feeling whatsoever. She and Tai have had there own share of fights while growing up under the same household together but they would never go so far as to actually hurt one another. She had a good relationship with her brother, next to T.K., he was the most important person in her life. He was always there for her, always looked after her, and would never bring himself to attack her, he was the best big brother a girl could ask for, but she bet all little sisters said that about their older brothers. 

  
  


Kari was snapped out of her thoughts when an eerie silence came over her and the entire area. She felt as if another pair of eyes were upon her. They may not have been right behind her, but she felt their presence. She began to quicken her pace, she looked over her shoulder and saw nothing. She knew better, she knew that another person was following her. She stopped at a street sign and caught her breath. 

  
  


Behind her another pair of feet softly and slowly walked down the street and advanced upon the short haired young woman. He didn't know a thing about her, he just knew that she was a relation of his, and that was all he needed to know. He looked at her through the eye holes of his pale white mask. He tilted his head over to the side, and looked down at the young woman who was inches away from her doom. He reached into his pocket and clutched the handle of the butcher knife and was ready to deliver the young woman's fate, the knife slowly emerged from his pocket, and glinted in the afternoon sunlight. He was about to bring the knife down until he heard the voices of young children coming down the street. He didn't need witnesses right now, so the girl's fate would have to wait, for now.

  
  


Kari stood up and felt as if a cold breeze had just blown past her. She looked and saw a group of young children run past her. She didn't know why, but she just felt like she should thank them for something. Once she had collected herself, she took off in the direction of the hotel, and to T.K.

  
  


Tai walked along and saw Kari walking in the direction of the hotel. "Kari, what're you doing out here?" Tai asked his sister. "I was out for a walk and felt like someone was following me". Tai didn't even have to ask about who that "someone" was. "Come on, we have to get back to the hotel and fast" he said as he held his sister close and ran back towards the hotel. Tai looked up and saw a storm cloud develop up above, 'looks like a storm' Tai thought. 

  
  


Matt and Jou were very far from the hotel at this time, they would've been there sooner but unfortunately, they had to make a few to many stops along the way for Matt to empty his stomach. 'I can't believe this, jou thought, I go from being scared half to death at a bar to having to put up with rocker boy's developing hangover'. Jou was about to speak up again when he all of a sudden felt a droplet of water hit his cheek, he looked up and saw the dark clouds above empty out their wet payload. "Great, just great" Jou said aloud. He looked over and saw Matt emptying out his stomach. 'He said he wanted to try just one drink, just one, the next thing I know he's trying up to six shots full of old panther'. "Mimi's not going to like this" Jou said aloud. "Wha'd you shay about my girl?" Matt said in a drunken stupor that even Izzy couldn't possibly decipher. 

  
  


Matt was about to speak up again until he felt nauseous again and ran back to the same garbage dumpster that he had gotten so accustomed to in the past couple minutes. Jou sighed and then looked above towards the sky as the rain poured down and asked some unknown presence. "What next?"

His answer came in the shape of a man in pair of dark blue overalls and a pale white face mask. He slowly looked up at the two, in front of him and saw that they were the same people from the picture that the strange woman had shown him. He slowly advanced on the two and drew his knife from his pocket. 

  
  


"Uhh, Matt, now would be a very good time for you to be sober" Jou said nervously. He slowly backed away and bumped into a garbage can and lost his balance. He looked at the advancing, and very imposing figure in front of him. He hadn't seen any pictures of Michael Myers, had no idea at all at just what Myers track record had contained, but he had a very good idea at just what he was dealing with here, a maniac, in a mask, with a very sharp knife. The words began to echo in his head from what the old man had told him, "you don't find the Boogeyman, he finds you". 'Old man, you have no idea' Jou thought as the killer slowly descended upon him and his drunken companion. 

  
  
  
  


Sorry about making Matt drunk, I just felt that this story needed some humor to it, and I'm actually sick of all the Tai bashing. Well after your finished reading this one, you'll probably want to flame me so they are welcome as well as the regular good reviews I get from time to time. So R&R 

  
  



	3. I'm your Bogeyman

I'm your Boogeyman part 3

  
  
  
  


Now that I'm on a regular schedule once again I can get these stories out even quicker. Well, not much to say now except that the Digidestined better not be afraid of the dark. Now, onto the fic. 

  
  


Jou looked on in complete fear at the developing situation in front of him. Matt was still drunk, and still was without a clue as to what was going on, while problem number two came in the form of another masked lunatic with a really sharp blade. Jou had managed to get to his feet and slowly began to back away from the dangerous maniac in front of him. 

  
  


He backed away, and into Matt, causing the blonde lush to turn around and speak up in a drunken slur. "Jou, wa's goin' on, is there a party happenin', well why washn't I invited" it only got worse from there as Matt began to wobble up to Michael awkwardly and leaned on him saying more drunken phrases. He unfortunately wasn't ready for the strong backhand that Myers hit him with. Jou grabbed his friend as he spun around into unconsciousness. Jou caught his friend but was still faced with the same problem as before, that problem being Michael. Jou slowly backed away as far as he could and then backed into a wall Jou proceeded to close his eyes and prayed to his god.

  
  


Michael looked at his prey and brought his knife up and was more than prepared to end this now and forever. As soon as he was prepared to bring the knife down a gunshot rang out. Michael felt his entire chest get riddled with buckshot, from his now rotted out heart, to his stomach, he felt all the pain. He then fell back into darkness. 

  
  


Jou opened his eyes and saw his would be attacker now on the ground with blood pouring out of his chest. Jou turned around and saw the same old drunk from the bar who warned them about Michael Myers in the first place, only this time, he was holding a smoking rifle in his hands. He unloaded one of the shells and loaded another in its place. 

  
  


"I'd get going if I were you" he said to Jou. Jou thanked his savior and ran off with Matt on his shoulder. The old man watched them run and walked over to Michael's body. The rain fell off of his hat and into his matted down hair. he pressed the barrel down into Michael's wound and smiled at the soft squishing noises. "Look at you now, you're not so tough are you?, well you'll be a whole lot less dangerous than before when I hand your carcass over to the authorities and keep this town free of you forever." 

  
  


Unknown to the gunman, Michael slowly got a grip on his butcher knife and brought it slowly up to his chest, letting it rest there until it would be needed. "Now" he said as he got closer and closer to Michael's face "whad'ya have to say about that you messed up...".He never got the chance to finish his speech as Michael had knocked the gun off of his chest and watched as the old drunk fell right on top of his knife. Michael slowly twisted it around with a sickly sounding splurch as the blade now faced his direction. He used all of his strength as he quickly brought the blade forward, slicing the old man open from the stomach all the way to the top of his throat, cutting his rib cage in half in the process. 

  
  


Michael felt all the man's organs fall all over him, staining his jumpsuit with native blood. He turned the old man over onto his back, now filling his opened up chest with rain water that mixed with the flowing lifeblood. Michael stood up slowly and stared out into the direction that he had heard his previous prey had gone to. He began to breath in and out slowly in a visibly angered tone.

  
  


Rudy Cobs was always a nervous man, some said a little too nervous for his own good. Ever since he had moved to Haddonfield in 1990, and gained the manger job at a motel, he had always managed to sneak in a shotgun, and hide it behind the front desk. It was loaded, but no one who came in and confronted him had to know about that.

He was currently cutting open bills with a letter opener. He took a minute off to look up at two very tired looking young men come into the door at the sound of the familiar door chime, one of them looked drunk obviously, while the other one looked to be in a rush as he looked in his jacket for the room key. They went into their room shortly after and shut the door quickly after. "We get all types here, I guess?" he muttered to himself as he took the now opened up bills and began to sort through them. 

Rudy had gotten so caught up in his work that he hadn't noticed that someone else had just come through the door. He wouldn't have noticed any ways as the figure's hand had grabbed the door chime to keep it from going off. 

The figure was Michael Myers. He had silently followed the two young men from the bar to this hotel, and he knew they were here somewhere. He looked at the man behind the front desk and began to think. He could easily walk past him and go to their room, but other people would see him and notify the clerk, so he had to be dealt with as soon as possible. Michael had pocketed his Butcher Knife so that the blood wouldn't drip off of it and lead a trail to him. However, he did notice a letter opener on the desk in front of him. Michael silently claimed the razor sharp tool in front of him and held it firmly.

Rudy may have been busy, but he had sensed that out of the corner of his eye, that someone had just come through the door, he was about to answer it when he noticed a water bill that he had just overlooked. He reached over to grab the letter opener but felt nothing on the counter from where he had just set down the previously used tool. He turned around to see a tall man in a dark blue jumpsuit with a white mask on that covered his entire face, and clenched in his right hand was the previously lost letter opener. Unaware of the situation in front of him, Rudy responded the only way he knew how: "May I help you?" he asked. Unfortunately for him, those would be his last words.

  
  


Tai ran a hand through his thick brown hair, he was almost at his wit's end with this situation. The previous ones seemed almost tame compared to this one. The puppets had been dealt with incredibly easily once they were out in the open and were able to be fired upon with their Digimon's attacks. 

Jason Voorhees was a little bit tougher, he was raw power and ruthless aggression being used in a manner that told Tai that he wasn't to be taken likely. Tai was sure of Voorhees strength when he was able to withstand a chainsaw strike to different parts of his body. Tai was also pretty sure that, whatever that was that came out of Jason's wounds wasn't blood that could be found in the average human being.

The stakes were certainly raised much higher when they were faced with Freddy Krueger, the nightmare on Elm street. It only made matters worse when Tai found out that Sora was pregnant from their encounter and their night together at Crystal lake. He didn't think that it was possible for her to show signs this early, but time went differently in the Digital world. It was only due to the combined efforts of the magic within Sora's unborn child, and their Digimon that they were able to defeat Krueger once and for all.

Now however, things are completely different because the killer that they are dealing with at this time is said to be one of the most deadliest they have faced yet, he was silent, patient, deadly, and worst of all, flawless in his methods of killing off his victims. It was this reputation alone that had Tai worried the most, and from what his two friends were telling him right here in front of him it seemed that the rumors had indeed been true. 

"So you mean to tell me that you had a face to face encounter with the guy who's been sent out to kill us?" Tai had queried to Jou. "Well I wouldn't exactly call it face to face, well more along the lines of Face to mask, but any ways, yes we did indeed see him, and unfortunately for Matt over there, felt him." Jou said gesturing over to Matt who was currently pressing an ice pack on his jaw while Mimi stood over him with an angry expression on her face, no doubt preparing to let him have one hell of a lecture when he was healthy. 

Michael had walked around the bloodied desk counter to the door behind the front desk that lead to the basement of the building. Looking around he noticed the breaker box he saw the many switches that had words next to them such as "Main Building", "Room 112", or "Room 113". Seeing this as the only means as to get power to this place he looked down and noticed a long black power cable attached to the bottom of the box. He looked over and saw a small hatchet next to a pile of junk. Picking up the small axe-like tool and smashed it's edge into the base of the cable sending sparks everywhere. Surrounding him in darkness.

Tai was about to speak up when the overhead lights began to flicker on and off for a minute until they blinked out for good. "What now?" Tai said as he tried to find his way through the now pitch black motel room. "The breaker box may have blown a fuse or something?" Jou spoke up. "No I don't think this place blew one naturally Jou" Izzy pointed out. "Do you think he followed us?" Matt said as he slowly began to regain consciousness". "I wouldn't doubt it" Jou said worriedly. "He's in the building?!" Sora said almost panicking", Tai made it over to her as best as he could in the pitch black darkness and held her hands. "What are we gonna do?" asked T.K. . "Wait T.K., that's all we can do" Tai said nervously.

Michael soon looked at his handiwork, a young couple who were making love at the time, slaughtered at the peak of their level of enjoyment, their mattress sheets were drenched in blood, if one didn't know any better, it would have looked as if an entire pig was slaughtered right here in this very room.

It was sickening work to kill them while they were like this but he could not afford to have any witnesses. He closed the door as the 'do not disturb' sign flicked back and forth on the door handle while fresh blood dried on it.

He proceeded to stalk down to other hallways, in case he would run into another potential victim. He did not know what room his prey was in, so he decided to ferret them out in the only manner he knew how, by going from room to room and killing all of the room's inhabitants until he found them. He did not know of this but he was being watched from a small space of an opened door. 

  
  


Izzy spied on Michael from the space provided by a door he looked from underneath the chain lock on the door as Michael slowly entered another room by using a pair of keys. He waited until he heard voices, which quickly turned into screams of agony, which then eventually died down into gurgling screams. Izzy slowly shut the door as he began to take in what he had just heard. 

"Well Izzy, is here or not?" Tai questioned. Izzy looked up at the big haired leader and looked to have tears begin to well up in his eyes. Those poor innocent people, what did they ever do to that masked bastard? "He's here Tai" he said through sobs of anguish. "He's here and he's looking for us, one room at a time." 

  
  
  
  



End file.
